My Reasons For Shipping Various Fairy Tail Couples
by Angelwings910
Summary: Ok so these are my personal reasons for shipping the couples I do. It will feature GaLe NaLu Jerza maybe Everelf or Elfgreen and maybe others. R/R I just found the cover image online it's not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my third story! This is my personal list of reasons for why I ship certain FT couples. I don't know if anyone has done this before but I thought it would be fun since I have tons of reasons especially for NaLu. Each couple will get their own little chapter. Please leave a review and do not hesitate to correct me if I make mistakes. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Fairy Tail**

**This chapter's couple:GaLe or Gajevy (GajeelxLevy)**

Ah GaLe one of the cutest Fairy Tail couples. I ship this couple for various reasons.

Reason 1: They are so cute together!

R2:In the Grand Magic Games Levy was soooo worried for him.

R3: Also in the GMG when Mira and and Jenny were doing their pin up battle and they had to do wedding wear and get with a groom remember when Gajeel was like" I don't need no bride" or something like that and Levy sighed since she heard. So kawaii!

R4: For the S-class trials he offered to be her partner.

R5:He has a nickname for her. Shrimp very cute.

R6:Opposites attract he's a tough guy and she's an innocent bookworm

R7: She can make iron which is what he loves

R8:Even after he hurt her she still acts normal around him

REASON 9: THIS IS THE BIGGEST REASON BUT ALSO A SPOILER: THEY KISS IN THE MANGA CHAPTER 300 SOMETHING I forgot

**Ok so those are the GaLe reasons. NaLu Gruvia and Jerza to come. Hope you liked it! Please review. Thanks bye ~Angelwings910**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone I have returned. First off thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, followed or favorited. I will now answer some reviews**

**Kjpcoolcat: Haha ya I was pretty happy when I saw them kissing too, I was smiling for the rest of the day.**

**Celestial Keys: Thank you for telling me it was chapter 396. I'm not a manga reader, I would but I barely have time to watch the anime. I only knew about the kiss because I read a spoiler somewhere.**

**TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark: Yes I agree Levy gives me hope too and ya the drowning did kinda mess up the moment being as they were dying. Oh and thank you for liking my reasons and idea it means a lot.**

**just diedcx: Yeah it was a pretty big spoiler but it is one of the biggest reasons I ship GaLe so I had to add it. I also wish the anime was there already but I guess patience is a virtue. **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, following, or favoriting!**

**So this weekend I watch Fairy Tail OVA and caught up with the anime so I'm on episode 200 now waiting for 201. I realized some more GaLe reasons so real quick I'm going to add them.**

**Oh and also Disclaimer:Fairy Tail isn't and won't ever be mine.**

R10: In OVA 6 FT took a trip to the amusement park/water park and Gajeel and Levy rode the Love-Love slide together.

R11: In the latest episodes of FT everyone was fighting the dragons that got through the Eclipse Portal and Gajeel being a dragon slayer had to go fight one. Levy was worried for him as she happens to be a lot.

**Ok so those were my final Gale reasons unless I think of any more but for now this chapter will be my Jerza (JellalxErza) reasons.**

**R1: They have known each other since they were children.**

**R2: They are really cute together ^^**

**R3: Erza forgave Jellal after he had done so many bad things**

**R4: They came soooo close kissing one time! and I was so upset when Jellal was like" I've got a fiancee" what kind of a lie is that?**

**R5: In OVA 6 Jellal touched Erza where he shouldn't have on accident but she said it was fine but when Natsu did see kicked him hard.**

**R6: When they were fighting dragons Erza is all beat up and surrounded by the baby ones and is about to be attacked-Jellal to the rescue**

**R7: Erza didn't tell Millianna (not sure if I spelled it right) about Jellal being with FT**

**R8: When Millianna found out about Jellal Erza was defending him**

**R9: When Kagura found out about Jellal Erza took the blame saying her weakness killed Simon not Jellal**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review I appreciate it. Next chapter will be NaLu because I can't wait any longer. NaLu was originally going to be the last chapter but I just can't wait that long so it'll be next chapter. Bye everyone have a good day or night whatever it is for you~Angelwings910**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people I am back. This is the Nalu chapter! I have a pretty good amount of reasons for this couple because c'mon this is Nalu we're talking about. I'm excited for this chapter so I'll respond to the reviews then write the disclaimer so the Nalu can begin.**

**TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark: Ya this chapter will be longer than the previous ones. You make a very good reason; Erza get mad at the others but with Jellal she's almost like whatever.**

**Kjpcoolcat: You also make a good point; since Erza and Jellal are like the unbeatable duo.**

**This chapter contains spoilers.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so you guys know I don't own Fairy Tail right? Right. **

**Oh and for Jerza, Jellal is the only guy who isn't scared to death of her. Gray and Natsu fear her and they also both have somebody else.**

**Now the Nalu (NatsuxLucy) reasons (Oh and also I bear no hate towards Lisanna, I think she's super cute and nice. I just think that she and Natsu have more of a brother-sister relationship.)**

R1: They are _ultra_ cute together. End of story.

R2: They are always together, like _always._

R3: Soooooo many people ship Nalu. Almost everyone does except the Nali and Natza shippers, sorry to burst your bubbles but those ships won't happen.

R4: Natsu has a habit of sleeping in Lucy's bed, enough said.

R5: Has anyone every thought about how Lucy is a celestial spirit wizard and loves the stars and Natsu is a fire wizard which is basically what stars are made of. Logic approves.

R6: Natsu is always there to catch Lucy. Examples in reasons 7 and 8.

R7: In episode 22 titled Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy is captured by element 4 and taken prisoner by phantom lord. She's in a sky prison and jumps for it. If you recall as she's jumping she said something like" I heard him. I know he's here." Meanwhile before that Natsu finds out Lucy was taken and goes to find her. He interrogates a member of phantom to find where she is. Lucy after saying the "he's here I know it"thing yells"NATSU!" Natsu runs to catch Lucy and succeeds.

R8: In the Infinity Clock/Castle arc Lucy merges with the castle and goes flying. Natsu per the norm catches her.

R9: Natsu worries _a lot_ for Lucy's safety. He worries for everyone's but it seems like more for Lucy.

R10: Natsu has a nickname for Lucy; Luce.

R11: Natsu promised future Lucy that he would protect her and the future.

R12: When future Rogue kills future Lucy Natsu gets_ pissed_ in fact that might be an understatement. He was crying even and then fought future Rogue.

R13: In episode 109 Lucy Fire there are a pretty good amount of Nalu moments (in fact there's a lot of Gale and Elfgreen too, some Gruvia not in that episode exactly but in the arc). They think they have to fight Kain and Ultear so they do a cute teaming up thing with Happy too. Even Kain calls them a happy go lucky couple when they do that.

R14: Also in episode 109 Lucy is under 's power and can't control herself so Natsu grabs and holds her so she doesn't move. Then Kain says "Hey no lovey-dovey on my watch" and Natsu and Lucy reply in sync"We're not lovey-dovey" and Happy says" They llllike each other"

R15: Again it's episode 109; Kain sees the 'lovey-dovey stuff' and say " fine" then makes Lucy hug Natsu in death grip and other stuff.

R16: Same episode; Lucy gets pushed to the floor by Kain and Natsu is trapped under rocks. Natsu tells Lucy to run and that he'd handle Kain. Lucy says no and stays, you can see the shock in Natsu's eyes. Kain crushes Lucy and she cries out in pain, you can see the sadness in Natsu's eyes (and Happy's too). Lucy says " Running away by myself, no way." followed by "It's always more fun when we're together."

R17: In the FT move the Phoenix Priestess at the end Lucy is really sad so Natsu has to comfort her by hugging her and talking to her.

R18: Future Lucy goes back to the future where everyone is there. Natsu calls over Lucy and they run hand in hand to the rest of the guild.

R19: Present Lucy feels the happiness of future Lucy and goes to hug Natsu. He asks what's wrong and she say nothing just a feeling. (*cough* a feeling of love *cough*)

R20: No one else is right for Lucy. Gray has Juvia, Gajeel has Levy, Loke has Aries,Laxus has Mira. Sting and Rogue are in a different guild and don't have that kind of feeling towards Lucy.

R21: No one else is right for Natsu. Erza has Jellal, Lisanna is like a sister not a lover, all the other guild girls have someone too.

R22: In the GMG when Lucy lost to Flare Natsu went to help her up in the arena.

R23: Also in the GMG before Natsu went to go fight the twin dragons with Gajeel he went to visit Lucy in the infirmary.

R24: In the manga chapter 382 Natsu and Lucy are trying to reach each other. They struggle to grab each others hands. You'll find out the rest if you read that chapter, I don't want to spoil too much.

R25: In one of the earliest episodes the team is fighting Erigor and they are sealed in the train station which is surrounded by a spell. Natsu tries to break through the barrier and it hurts him so Lucy grabs him trying to pull him back. She realizes she was hug pulling him she blushes I can't remember if Natsu does too but I think he does.

R26: _This pair has to happen it must!_

**This is just a quick update( don't worry Gruvia, Miraxus/LaMi, and Elfgreen coming soon) since TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark gave me a few more reasons and I remembered some. **

**First are Shadow's reasons.**

R27: Lucy is always there to help Natsu and vise-versa. Examples and more reasons as follows.

R28: In the phantom lord arc, when Natsu began losing to Gajeel because his magic was mostly exhausted in the previous fight, Lucy summoned Sagittarius**( A/N Hey fun fact real quick Sagittarius is my zodiac/star sign)** who then shot at a machine to create flames for Natsu to eat. Long story short if she hadn't done that we wouldn't have Gale and Natsu would've probably lost. Unless Gajeel then went ahead to harm Lucy. Then Gajeel would've been dead meat anyways.

R29: Towards the end of the fight with Hades, when Natsu is about to fall down a crevice of sorts, Lucy in her battered and bruised state, rushes off at full speed to grab his hand.

R30: Natsu raised her spirits when she was sad thinking that they were going to die and he was holding her hand when they made the circle on Tenroujima.

R31: When Lucy was sick and couldn't come see her first Magnolia Rainbow Cherry Blossom, Natsu was especially sad due to her absence. He even broke the law, dug up a tree and floated it passed her house so she wouldn't miss it completely. And when she was alright the next day, Lucy just knew that Natsu and Happy had done it for her and she hugged him and Happy it was so cute and adorable and aww

R32: In a _super_ important Nalu scene, Natsu broke a love charm that was cast on Lucy the first time they ever met. It was later in the series stated at some point that a love charm can only be broken by ones soul mate or true love.

R33: In the fight against Brain II, when Natsu was transported to a different dimension, Zero's Dark dimension by Brain II, he was trapped in there, alone, disappearing from existence, while Lucy was trapped in the Clock and going though the same thing, Brain II was reciting a beautiful monologue about these two the whole time, Lucy screamed, "Natsu" or something like that and something inside Natsu snapped. He snapped out of his trance and actually burst out screaming, " I heard you, Lucy!". **Other people also gave me reasons. These are Kjpcoolcat and nalu supporter's reasons.**

R34: Natsu has seen Lucy... well not clothed and touched her where... he probably shouldn't have.

R35: During the GMG Lucy was taking a shower and Natsu wanted to go in with her.

**Now for my reasons. Oh and this chapter will probably be edited every time I remember or someone tells me a Nalu reason.**

R36: During the GMG during Mira and Jenny's pin up battle they did bridal wear and Lucy didn't know where to go so Loke appeared. But he then proceeded to disappear. Causing Lucy who had been in his arms to fall, right onto Natsu.

R37:Masayume chasing by BoA, opening 15 of FT has so much Nalu it's fabulous.

R38: In Ova 4 or 5 (I think) the guild girls get drunk and so a very tipsy Lucy keeps whining for Natsu to carry her. He is appalled at the idea but agrees.

R39: In episode 202 of FT they have a pool in the guild hall and Natsu pulls Lucy underwater with him.

**Wow 39 reasons, way more than the other pairs. I probably missed some reasons, so let me know if you find one so I can add it in. Thanks for reading, next chapter is Gruvia. I guess that's all for now see you all later (; ~Angelwings910**


	4. REAL POLL NOTICE

**Ok hi everyone. I was reading through my story and saw what was supposed to be a poll notice was something _completely _different! It was a something I posted on my story Close Enough to Kiss! I was like 'oh fantastic I posted something completely irrelevant and now everyone is probably totally confused'. So here I am fixing it. I'm not sure why it posted that, I may have click the wrong button or something. Anyways now I'll tell you what I meant to post. I have decided to do a Halloween fanfic! It will contain a pair from Fairy Tail. So instead of picking the pair I have decided to let you guys choose. The poll is now on my profile so if you want your favorite FT couple to win go vote now! ~Angelwings910**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back. Sorry this chapter took a while I was busy with other things. A couple notes before the chapter. First, so far in the poll Gale and RoLu are tied so make sure to vote for your favorite couple. The poll will be open until 3pm on the 28th. Now here's the chapter.**

**Reviews: FairyTailLover2013: You do make a point there are some Nali reasons, I just personally have shipped Nalu since the very first episode of Fairy Tail/first manga chapter. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion though. Thanks for reviewing! :3**

** .3: I could have sworn Luce was mentioned in the anime, but maybe I just read too many fanfics. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Kjpcoolcat: I'm guessing that's your vote for the poll, good choice. Thank you for casting your vote/reviewing. :]**

**Melime14: Thanks for the review and those reasons I'll be sure to add them later. :}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever related to Fairy Tail.**

**This chapter Gruvia (Gray X Juvia)**

R1: Juvia loved Gray as soon as she saw him

R2: Gray totally loves Juvia too even though he might not know it or tries to hide it

R3: When Lyon had a crush on Juvia let's face it Gray was jealous

R4: They can do a really cool unison raid together.

R5: Juvia has water magic Gray has ice magic. Water is melted ice, ice is frozen water. This couple like Nalu has logic's approval

R6: Juvia loves Gray A LOT. She would probably do anything for him

R7: There was an episode in which I think Juvia wondered why Gray was frowning or something and Gray thought " I have to smile for her"

R8: SPOILER ALERT When they were fighting the dragons after the GMG Gray was killed. Juvia was crying sooo much even I was in shock. But Ultear turned back time and Gray was ok and Juvia was happy.

R9: Juvia doesn't like it when other girls are near Gray even Lucy and Ezra.

R10: In the manga chapter 366 Gray and Juvia are riding a jaguar-ish animal and Juvia says she has a bad feeling. Gray grips her hand which is around his waist and tells her,"I'm with you". If that doesn't prove that Gray likes Juvia then I don't know what does.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short I kinda had trouble thinking of reasons. Let me know if I missed any so I can add them in. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day/night whichever it is for you! ~Angelwings910**


End file.
